


Till Kingdom Come

by cosmicruin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Families of Choice, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: Exterminating demons comes easy for Jongin since he believes they deserve neither life nor mercy. Said belief is challenged by his newest target.





	Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** L15  
>  **Pairing:** Kai/Sehun  
>  **Monster(s):** Demons  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Warnings: (+ Potential Spoiler)** Contrary to what you will find as you read further, no major character death occurs in this fic. Regardless, please tread lightly and take care. There’s also a smattering of coarse language ahead and some mildly graphic imagery. Please proceed with caution.  
>  **Word Count:** 8k  
>  **Author's Note:** Hello, prompter! I know not who you are, but your prompt has caused me immense pain from the very beginning for all the good reasons. Due to real life being unkind to me throughout the fest’s writing period, I can only show you an eighth of what I have in store for this fic. The rest has yet to be written, so please treat this as a preview of sorts, if you wish. I assure you the complete fic will contain everything you requested, though I will admit that I tweaked the prompt a teensy bit to accommodate what I had in mind. I hope you like it!
> 
> My deepest gratitude to the mods for their patience and accommodation during my struggles. Thank you for holding this second round and the opportunity to write for your fest!

Hello.

The fic has been taken down for personal reasons and will be returned upon completion. Thank you for the interest and patience should you decide to wait, and my sincerest apologies for the inconvenience.

Have a nice day. ♥


End file.
